


Summer Night Song

by Scattyuk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattyuk/pseuds/Scattyuk
Summary: Amy looked sideways at her across the garden table. “Why didn’t you come to our wedding?”“I did come.”“No, you know what I mean - the first time? With your, you know, first face.”---------------------------------------------------------------------------------A moonlit conversation over wine one night in the Pond-Williams garden.
Relationships: Amy Pond & River Song, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Summer Night Song

“River…”

“Yes, mother dear?”

Amy looked sideways at her across the garden table. “Why didn’t you come to our wedding?”

“I did come.”

“No, you know what I mean - the first time? With your, you know, first face.”

“Mm, I think you mean my third face? My first face was the one you shot in Florida. And my second face went down with hypothermia in all that snow in 1988. _That_ was the time I had start growing all over again as a toddler.”

“Not helping, _Melody_ ,” Amy ground out.

“I’m sorry, carry on.”

“Well - that’s it really. Why didn’t you come? All that about ‘don’t do weddings’ – that was guff. We crashed a million weddings at the big hotel back in the day. But then as soon as me and Rory got engaged … you were off to … wherever you went.”

River looked back at her, a small smile on her lips as she took a sip of wine. “Why do you think I didn’t come? Couldn’t risk the paradox. They drummed that into me in the orphanage – the Doctor couldn’t die until after your wedding. After Demon’s Run.”

Amy gave a short, strangled laugh. “You could have just not killed him. Been there as my best mate, even if I’d have had to bail you out that morning or something. We missed you.”

River reached across to take her hand. “And I missed you. Well - as much as I was capable of missing anyone back then. But I couldn’t risk it. If I’d killed the Doctor too soon, I’d never have been born.”

“Yes, you would. You’d have been born on Earth, in Leadworth. All normal and human and with just one face. And no one would have taken you away from me.”

“Oh, now don’t get all emotional, mother. Just remember that if I hadn’t been there with my third face, you might never have realised you loved Rory to begin with.” River swirled her wineglass. “It’s all connected. And so, I couldn’t be at the wedding. That time around at least. But I made up for it later.” She gave a wicked grin.

“You mean you danced with Uncle Fergus and tortured the Doctor all night,” Amy retorted.

River cast a serene smile. “Exactly. The perfect evening. Almost.”

“I am sorry I shot you, you know. I thought – I thought you were some monster come to kill the Doctor.”

“Well I was. And I did. Eventually. Sort of.” River patted her hand and then stretched out as she stood. “So, when you think about it, we’re even, aren’t we? You shot me. I missed your wedding. And – ah, hello, father dearest.”

“Rory, our daughter is a cold hearted psychopath. And don’t stick your tongue out at me, young lady.”

“Well, she wouldn’t be the child of the woman I love if she wasn’t a bit of a psycho.” He ducked and leaned to kiss River’s cheek. “Hello. Thought I heard your voice. Are you staying for dinner? I’m afraid the Doctor’s cooking. It’s 50:50 whether it’s remarkably delicious or revoltingly disgusting.”

“ _Oh_ , is it that boxes phase?”

“He’s been here two weeks,” Amy groaned.

“Yeah,” Rory said. “He’s in your room I’m afraid – which … actually you don’t mind at all, do you, stupid me, don’t know why I said that, ignore me, I’ll just shut up now.”

“Well, I’ll go and see what it looks like. After all, if it’s dreadful I can pop off to Venice for some good penne alla vongole. Or would you prefer those steaks from Utah?”

The kitchen door shut behind her. Rory sat back and poured himself a glass. “Why so glum?”

“Just having a maudlin night. Missing her old face a bit. Wondering if it wouldn’t have been better if none of this had ever happened.”

“Oh come here. Yes, she’s a bit mad, and, well, kind of bad-shit ruthless, actually. But she’s saved the world a few times too. We always loved her anyway, in either face. And now she comes and goes just like any delinquent teen. All very normal in a way.”

“God, you’re an idiot, Rory.”

“ _See_? Just like her mum.”

“I- wait, are they kissing in there?”

“Er, yes, they are definitely – I think I would call that pretty thorough snogging. And – _ew_.”

“Oh God, they’re going to be loud tonight, aren’t they?”

“They … probably are, yes…”

They looked at each other. “Steal the keys and go relive our honeymoon on the TARDIS?”

“Definitely. You pick his pockets. I’ll bring the helmet.”


End file.
